Seven Days
by MaVerikRockrcHiC
Summary: {IN RESPONSE TO RYOU-BAKURA1'S FIC CONTEST!} ONESHOT RYY Ryou and Yami love each other more than themselves but Yami has to tell Ryou something that may shatter everything they worked out to that moment. Please RR!


Eclipse- This is a fic I entered for Ryou-Bakura1's contest. ^_^ I hope ya' like! 

Disclaimer Dude- Wassup peeps? Eclipse ain't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's contents because Kazuki Takahashi be respectfully owning it. 

Eclipse- _ Yes...Yeah, I changed the title...yay...*randomly disappears* 

*^*^*^*^* 

**SEVEN DAYS**

The wind coursed through my hair like a snake as I gazed at the world under the waves.****

**_Yeah, I'm always coming here at times like this. Now more than ever, I find myself coming here everyday. _**

**_Figures. _**

**_Nobody knows where I am and nobody ever will. Why? Cause I'm invisible. Nobody ever sees me. I'm just a spector in their minds. Did they ever care what happens to me? No. I helped them, but what am I to them?_**

I glanced the water below me. Rocking forth in the winds of winter. 

**_I've died before at the heart. I wonder if I can die again... _**

**__**The shrill winds blew at varying speeds around me as if mocking my reasons. Light streamed through the clouds as they obscured the sun. **__**

**_It's clear this world doesn't need me anymore. Just a one time thing I am. I wish I had friends, but they're your friends, not mine. I wish I had true friends..._**

**_If I go, that's one less person they'd have to worry about. Not that they ever did. _**

**_Then again, I'd be doing myself a favor. No use going on in this world like this_. **

****"I hate you Yami..." 

**_At this point I don't even understand what I saw in you. As far as I'm concerned I don't know you. You're like a total stranger to me. You have everything yet you don't realize it. Such a pity that because of you I'm like this. Lonely..._**

**_Actually, before I ever met you my life was already tattered up like that. You made it even worse. That single moment you totally wasted on me. Why don't you just rot in hell?_**

**__*Flashback*** 

The droplets came down lightly standing out in the image of the dull heavens. Every second seemed to stretch longer than the the one before as if time itself had gotten bored. Yet, I waited for the call. I'd wait until I was a pile of dust, and still I would wait for it. This call is a window into my soul. If I blink, I might miss it. I'm scared, but I'm prepared for my planned-encounter with fate. 

Inside I know, I won't miss it. Time will wait for me. Time has permission to, because he promised to call me. He's coming back today. Today is the seventh day. He promised he'd be back, and he would call me. He wanted to discuss something important with me. He promised he would tell me on the seventh day. Today marks it. 

Beads of sweat slowly trickled down my face; I glanced up at the digital time-teller. How much I loathed those things, yet I appreciate them all the same. 

The lights stated a simple, 2:37 P.M. 

"You promised, Yami..."I shoved my head into my pillow that lay so innocently on the mattress. I couldn't take it. This was too much pressure. I guess fate had other plans; time denied the request to wait for me. 'Damn-it!' I cried my pains into the white headrest. All my sorrows were inserted into my tears as the vacated my heart. Every single piece of hope and faith I had just vanished. I was left in the dark sanctuaries of my mind, all huddled up and afraid. Full of strong pain-giving emotions, tattered, and destroyed. Hell decided to have a party in my mind. 'I feel so honered...' These feelings of hate and sadness intertwined to give me the impression of a broken doll. Forgotten and distant from the outside world. Locked within the dimensions of torture. It pained... 

My conscience seeked a way out of the darkness, and fate suddenly called in late. The sound of the communication device echoed through and through the tunnels of my black chambers. A bright light flashed and invaded the hellhole. The ringing ceased to stop as if time was grasping on to it. My body told me to answer, whilst my mind told me to ignore fate. 

There was a strong chance that that wasn't who I was waiting for. There was a chance that I might get locked away again. What if that was him? A fifty-fifty chance that it's him. I don't want to wait anymore. Or do I? 

'NO!' I swung my arm to grab the device. By merely pressing a button the sound halted in it's tracks. I held out to the open space breathing heavily. Exhaling the fright and emotions. _Waiting..._

"Ryou? Hello? Ryou, are you there?" The deep voice of fate erupted out into the atmosphere. A smile crept up to my features as I pulled the connection closer. 

"I'm here..." Relief was apparent in my words. More like how said it. I had given up too soon, because fate still managed to summon me. "Seven days, Yami." 

"Just like I promised, no?" He laughed childishly. "Well, I'm here, and I need to...talk..." He trailed off as if regretting what he said. _ Sadness._ I was worried. Was it something serious? 

"Now?" I asked though already knowing the response. 

"I know that you are aware of the answer, Ryou. I'll be waiting..." The line went dead. No thinking, and I was already in my car driving passed the world like time wouldn't listen twice. I had been waiting for chance. My soul has been seeking this chance for eternity. Fate will not be disappointed. I won't blink... 

I should've blinked. 

The time-sponsering path guided me to fate. I stepped out of my auto in anticipation to just grab fate and never let go. Nothing able to pry us apart. Having time on our side to share our love throughout the ages till the end of the world. Till the end of time. Till the end of the end. It had only been seven days and I've missed him like he'd been taken from this world. I know for a fact that nothing can take my lover away from me. 

I drove up to the driveway, and practically went through my car door as I got out; running to the door. I knocked hard on the oak and rang the doorbell all the while nearly knocking over the door. In seconds the gate flung open and I stared down at a tri-color haired boy with huge violet eyes. 

I shook my arms to rid them of the throbbing pain of pounding on the door so hard. Afterwards, I looked back at the boy. 

"Yugi. Where's Yami?" No sooner had I said that then Yugi looked down. 

"He's upstairs...Cherish it..." I looked at him confusedly. What did he mean by that? 

"What's wrong?" 

He looked up at me and I saw his puffy face. I thought he was crying before because his eyes were getting red and his cheeks were stained with tears that were still wet. Yugi noticed me staring at him and quickly wiped them away. 

"N-nothing. Just go..." 

I got really worried then. What was going on? Then, I remembered what I was there for. 

The sense that I was flying kicked in as I flashed up the stairs. In mere moments I would be seeing him. Seeing that once in a universe smile. Those daring crimson eyes bringing comfort to my life. He would stand there with arms spread open, and I would jump into them hugging him and kissing him oh so passionately. I'd lean in more while he returned my feelings and run his hand through my hair lovingly. We'd pull away for air and curse at it for being a boundary to our unlimited love. Afterwards, he'd tell me those three special words to make my day. Make me feel like the luckiest guy in light-years apart. This was my fantasy come true... 

The wait was killing me, and now the moment came. All I had to do was open that door to fate. It was worth waiting seven days if it meant this. 

I grasped the doorknob as I started to breath uncontrollably. Slowly, I turned the doorknob; pushing the gate out of my way... 

All hell just broke loose in my mind; running free without a care. The darkness and strong emotions of pain, hate, and sorrow returned. I was once again trapped within myself. 

I couldn't believe the scene playing out in front of me. There was fate sharing his love with another. How could he even dare?! Doesn't he realize what this does to me? No. At this point, he's so carefree. Living in a world without consequences. Kissing away, giving me the pain. Moaning with the pleasure, but hurting me like shit. Giving love to one to one of the people I thought I could trust. Turns out they both betrayed me. Fate stabbed me in the back like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing to the world. Well guess what? He was the only reason I felt like I meant something. How tattered can my life get? He's so selfish. I hate fate! 

"Y-Yami?" The name left my mouth with the strong emotions blended with it. Though, nothing could explain what I was feeling right now. So much pain that I didn't feel anything. So much sorrow, that I was happy. So much hate, that I felt like giving. Giving him what he has coming... 

"RYOU! I-I can explain. This is not what it seems like! Please Ryou." He pleaded. He shouldn't waste his breath cause I'm not in one of those situations where I would care what he had to say to me. 

"No. You don't have to say anything Yami. I am completely aware of what is going on." I took in a giant amount of air. "YOU CAN JUST FUCKIN' GO TO HELL! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH THIS WOULD HURT ME?! FUCK YOU YAMI! FUCK YOU!" I erupted. Letting out my suffering, but the feelings were still there. 

"Yami? What's going on?! Why did you just do that?!" The female brunette stood looking from me toYami. "Why did you just kiss me?" 

"Anzu, I-I..." Yami turned to face me. "RYOU! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! LISTEN TO ME!" He rose up. The anger and fear present in his tone and eyes. 

"Oh? What is there to listen to? Huh? YOU PLAYED ME YAMI! YOU JUST USED ME LIKE A FREAKIN' PAWN IN YOUR LIFE!" The tears slid down the side of my face. Falling as fast as my life was ending. My heart. Shattered into countless shards of no emotion. 

"Please. Ryou I never intended to hurt you. Just let me...explain...." Yami looked down at his feet. His golden bangs drooping slightly. Pretty soon I saw the clear droplets flow down like a crystal stream. "Thing's just happen...Just let me explain this to you-" 

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Anzu questioned. 

"SHUT UP ANZU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I yelled as Yami flinched a bit, then I glared daggers at him. "THINGS HAPPEN?! YEAH! NOW I GET YOU YAMI! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKIN' BASTARD WHO PLAYS LOVE GAMES WITH PEOPLE. WELL THEY END UP GETTING HURT LIKE ME! I HATE YOU YAMI! I HA-" 

THWAP! Flesh made contact with flesh, and I found myself lying on the ground the tears silently falling. I felt so lonely, but my feelings for Yami stayed the same. I didn't hate him. I loved him with my very life. I looked up at Yami. 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"Sorry won't cut it..." I got up and ran out the door. Running away from all of it. 

"RYOU! COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Yami called after me. 

"YAMI! What's wrong with Ryou? We have to help him!" Anzu retorted. 

"NO! Anzu, please stay here. Just trust me..." 

"But-" 

"No, just stay." Yami ran out as well. 

I heard his footsteps behind me. Catching up to me. I couldn't help but smile the least. He was always the faster runner. Times have changed. Seven days of hell lead up to this single moment. 

'No. He shouldn't follow me. He'll try to stop me.' Thinking fast I turned a corner sharply. 

"I'm sorry Yami, but I was always the better fighter..." I whispered. As soon as Yami came running by I jabbed my hand against his temple. His eyes rolled up a bit as he collapsed on the rug. It hurt so much to see him in pain. To see him so vulnerable. It won't matter soon enough... 

***End Flashback*** 

**_You can't see it can you? Because of you... You shouldn't hold onto things that can hurt you. _**

**_I'll relive myself of that..._**

**__**The water went on in eternal depth. The cold winter wind stung at my face turning my cheeks a pale, scarlet color. I wasn't bothered. 

**_You had your chance, but it's not your fault. It's mine for ever meeting you. It's mine for ever trusting you. It's mine for loving you with my soul. It's all my fault._**

**_I have other plans..._**

**__**I took in the cold air. Possibly my last. I wiped the last of the tears away. 

**_I'm sorry for being such a burden..._**

**__**The tears were left unshed; I was determined to do this. I had a reason to go on but it seems it was false. Now I have my ticket out of this hell. 

I clenched the wooden rail, preparing. In one single moment my pathetic life meant nothing. Just a forgotten book of memories flung into a black hole to be lost for eternity. The coldness erupted and conquered my body. I held that air, just to get a last chance to breath it. I wouldn't need to later. My eyes stared off into the depths of the water not regretting a single moment. My time was running out as I erased everything my soul lived for. Nothing could save me now. Not like anything would want to. I was as good as gone. Time to let go... 

My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and my skin paled. Drowning in the true depths of misery. 

**_Life is a strange thing. I'm sure no one will miss me. I'm no one..._**

**__**I watched the surface; each passing second I drifted further and deeper into darkness. The world not caring, and time not stopping. 

My vision blurred and I couldn't help but smile. This was what I wanted and what everyone else wanted. The marine world around me began to disappear alerting my destruction. 

Down. 

The only direction to go. 

Darkness. 

The only essence. 

Time. 

The only thing I don't have that I want. 

**_For what it's worth, I wish he did care..._**

**__**My entire world blackened creating ecstacy. Pure ecstacy. 

Weird. I'm killing myself. What's left now? 

I gazed up at the portion of the gateway. My body had abandoned me but my soul wasn't letting go. It longed to live. It longed to see another day. It longed for a guardian angel to come. 

The surface suddenly quivered as something protruded through the barrier. I squinted. Part of me didn't care, but it was coming. 

If it's someone who cares, you have to hurry up cause I'm almost gone. 

**_Save me..._**

**__**Strong, well built arms wrapped around my body. I wished I could open my eyes. To see my savior. I felt myself being pulled towards the sky. Did someone really care, or was this a sick joke? 

The floating sensation. Everything seems just perfect. Everything. 

My angel didn't let go to me. Just holding on as if I was there life source. He carried me up. Up towards the heavens. I opened my eyes a slit just to see the setting star. The brilliant light conquering the evening sky. In seconds, the sight was all clear. The sun. It has never looked so beautiful and exquisite. 

I wished this moment could go on. The peaceful scene and the serenity of being in my angels' arms. Heaven has left it's mark. My savior pulled me up to the wooden bridge not letting me go. I started to splutter. 

Water. 

I started to cough as well as I spit out water. It was coming out of my mouth like an eternal supply. Then it hit me. 

Reality. 

I glanced up and there he was showering me with that worried glance. I immediately looked away as soon as I had made eye contact with those ruby orbs. I slowly stood up still looking down . Examining the intricate pieces of wood. 

"Ryou..." He whispered. I flashed back up at him. 

"I had feelings for you, but you didn't return them. I try to commit suicide but now you won't let me die?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I JUST WANTED TO LIVE MY LIFE BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN LET ME REST IN PEACE?!" I slapped him harshly across the cheek. "WHY?!" I smacked him again continuously****until his face reddened. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Unexpectedly, I threw my arms around him and cried. Cried like a baby. He held me to his chest tightly. 

"Because I love you." I jerked my head up in disbelief. How could he say that right after what I just witnessed. Right after how he broke my heart. 

"Yami! Why do you love me? Why do you insist on loving me if you're going to hurt me everytime?" The droplets kept on coming, and soon I had wet all of Yami's shirt. 

"Ryou. I love you because of what I see in you. When you hit me I realized what I was doing to you . I love you because you're _you_. What happened earlier, well, I just couldn't help it. There are certain times when I just don't feel anything for you. It's like false love." He said in a hoarse voice, tightening his grip around me. 

"False love?! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT, YAMI?!" I dropped to my knees, pounding at the soaked wood hoping it would break any moment. 

"NO!" Yami yelled, then returned to a softer tone. "I mean, at some times I'm not sure if I love you or not. Even though I _really do_ love you." He sighed. "What happened earlier...I didn't mean it. Anzu was over because she wanted to know if she could borrow some of my books. I just lost track and found myself kissing her. I had no intention of hurting you. Please..." 

I looked up at Yami and saw him crying as well. His shoulders rising and falling once in a while. 

"How much do you love me?" 

His eyes widened as if never expecting me to ask that question. Yami bit his lip as if thinking of the right words to say. Making up his mind, he wiped away his tears. 

"I love you so much, that I don't love you at all. So much that I'd do _this _to prove it to you!" He took out a switchblade and slashed himself across his left shoulder. Immediately, the blood poured out like rapids over the rough wrinkles of his jacket. I stood up abruptly and embraced him tightly. He flinched a bit. 

"I'm so sorry Yami. Sorry for doubting our love. Please forgive me. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" I cried and cried into his chest. He meant it. He loved me back. 

"You're the most important thing in the universe to me. You and only you. I love you and I always will..." He grasped me as well. Holding me with true emotions. Who knows how long we stood there in that embrace. Seconds, minutes, or possibly hours? Doesn't matter because I never want to let go of my guardian angel. I want to cherish this moment forever and ever. I want to hold him until the end of the world. Until the end of everything. I don't want to lose him, because he means life itself to me. He's proved his love and I'll prove mine. 

**_Find love._**

**_Dearest at heart._**

**_Mine, till the end._**

**_Blossom in the pure darkness._**

**_Find love..._**

**__**Suddenly, I remembered. Yami needed to tell me something. Something that could be serious... 

"Yami. You wanted to- YAMI! W-WHAT'S WRONG?!" All the color was drained from my face. Why wouldn't it? Here I was, holding my lover, while he was coughing out blood. His shoulder couldn't have resulted in all of this. There was something more to the picture. 

"R-R-Ry-ou! H-help m-m-me!" Yami sputtered. I started to panic feeling as if I had just had a massive stroke. This couldn't be happening. This scene playing in front of me wasn't real. All of this is a nightmare. Any minute now, I'd wake up and everything would be all right. 

**_No. Everything happening now is reality._**

**__**"What's happening?! YAMI! Hold on! Please be okay!" I grabbed his cellphone and dialed the emergency number while holding on to Yami. Crimson fluid washed over my face. The dail tone rang for several seconds until someone picked up on the other line. 

"You have called the emergency service hotline. Please state your emergency and location." 

"HELLO?! Please. You gotta help me! My boyfriend. He's coughing up blood. Something's wrong with him!" My panic level was rising causing me to stutter. 

"Where are you?" The lady asked. 

"I'm at the Domino Docks. Please hurry! Please!" 

"Stay right where you are. We'll have a team of paramedics be there shortly." The line went dead. I threw the phone. 

"YAMI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE BE ALL RIGHT!" I held him tightly but the blood still came. His whole face was stained with it and his eyes were closed. At sometime he had become unconscious and hung limply in my arms. "Please. I didn't mean what I said before. I love you. I don't wan't you to be hurt. Please be okay..." 

Everything slowed. Time got bored. The star melted into the horizon as the heavens filled with darkness. Sirens blared; lights flashed. Time sped up. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days... 

The waiting room was somewhere I thought I might never find myself after the death of my mother and sister. The white color of the walls were almost sickening to look at and the patients were not the sight to see. I never _did _ like the hospital. 

The plain clock that hung on the wall by the main desk ticked and tocked. Making a joke out of time. I wasn't even sure if there was such a thing, and here I was. Seven days seince Yami came back. Five days since he's been _here_. Two days he has to get a heart transplant. Seven days to live... 

I looked across the wooden table at Yugi. Sitting on the matted chair; hair hanging, and eyes drooping due to lack of sleep. Dark bags were formed under his eyes; skin as pale as paper. 

'Not like I look any better.' I frowned at the thought. 'What if Yami doesn't make it?' I shook my head rapidly. Others stared at me. 'Yami is going to live. The doctors will find someone to donate' 

**_Keep dreaming kiddo. That isn't going to happen so don't pretend._**

**__**"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW THAT HE'S GOING TO LIVE AND YOU'RE TELLING _ME _TO KEEP DREAMING?!" I stood up and shouted into the air. Everyone froze and glared at me. 

"Ryou..." Yugi stated merely in astonishment and understanding. 

"Sir! I hope he does live as well, but if you do that again, I'm going to have escort you out of here." The receptionist said disapprovingly. 

"Sorry." I sat back down. "He's going to live. You'll see..." 

"ALL UNITS REPORT TO ROOM 279J IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, ALL MEDICAL UNITS REPORT TO ROOM 279J IMMEDIATELY!" The intercom announced. My eyes grew wide. 

"Ryou! That's Yami's room!" Yugi responded. I didn't answer, but instead ran to the stairs and climbed as fast as man possibly could. The latter of steps seemed to go on forever until finially I came to the right floor. Pushing passed many people I came to a door which was locked. As much as I tried I couldn't open it. I collapsed on the cold floor and started to cry once more. I couldn't even see through the window because of the fuckin blinds. 

As I leaned more against the door I heard voices. That was the next best thing. I had to know what was happening. 

"DOCTOR! HIS BLOOD PRESSURE IS RISING!" 

"TURN IT DOWN TO LEVEL THREE! Come on kid. Don't die on me now." 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! CLEAR!" 

I heard a large amount of energy make contact with bare flesh. Two loud thunks followed. I flinched not even beginning to wonder what that was, but I continued to listen as they did it more. 

'Please fate...' 

"CLEAR!" I heard the sounds for the last time. 

"WE HAVE A HEARTBEAT, but..." 

"But what?" 

"Because of that heart failure he only has a few minutes." 

Life as I knew it went down to hell. I took a moment to process what I had just heard and nearly fainted. Fate is almost gone. I felt nothing for a long time. Nothing. I guess all of the drama just wiped me clean of emotions. 

Yami. He was going to die in a matter of minutes. I barely got to spend anytime with him and he's already going. Leaving me to tend with my life. I can't without my soul mate. 

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to face Yugi. 

"Ryou? What happened? P-please tell me." He said innocently. I struck cold ground. What was I supposed to say to Yugi? 'Yugi, Yami is going to die in minutes so say your good-byes.' No. I couldn't. I _can't_. I grasped Yugi and cried into him. I couldn't bring myself to say what was true. That I had lost to fate. After all of these years of getting to know Yami and always being there for him, I couldn't tell him something that would shatter all of that. Yugi wouldn't be able to bear it. 

**_What about you?..._**

**__**"He's going to die, isn't he?" Yugi replied. I pulled back and stared deep into his eyes. Eyes that held onto memories. Eyes filled with melancholy. Eyes that hoped Yami would see another day or possibly more. Eyes that were engulfed by the truth. 

"Yugi..." 

"I should've known he had a bad heart! This is all my fault. If I had just stopped him from getting a separate body it would be me in there. Not _him_..." He went up to the sharp corner of the window lining and started to bang his head against it continuously. "My fault!" Soon there was a big gash across his forhead. "My fault!" The crystal droplets mixed with the blood forming a burgundy color. 

"YUGI! STOP IT! THIS IS INSANE! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I grabbed him by the arm and slapped him plain across the cheek leaving a bright red mark. He looked away at the floor blushing in embarrassment. 

"Yes it is..." 

"NO IT ISN'T!" I cupped his chin and forced him to look at me. "Yami is lying in there; hanging on for all the time he has and you're here blaming yourself?! You know him, and he would never want you to give yourself fault for something that happened to him. No one could've known that this was going to happen. That's just how life works!" 

**_Learn something?_**

**__**"That's just how life works..." I whispered it over and over. 

"Ryou... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Yugi looked away again, ashamed of his actions. 

"Can't blame you. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have slapped you." I looked at my hand. "Yugi. Yami might want to talk to you. Go in there." I pointed to the door. 

Yugi walked over and stopped. Glancing at me, he gave a slight smile and walked in. I began to wonder what they were talking about in there. There was a lot to be said but little time to do so. 

"Yami..." I sighed. In minutes my guardian angel, my savior would be leaving. Forever. Never again would I hear that brave and daring voice. Never again would I look upon those handsome eyes. Never again... 

Everything I admire about Yami would be gone. A distant memory locked away in my mind. But would I forget him? No. Every bit of him would stay with me. His essence would stay. Every morning I'd get up and I'd be content knowing that his essence will forever more be in my heart. 

I love him and he knows that. He knows that I'd do anything for him. If we had the same blood type I would have 

donated my heart to him. I would give him my life. 

In mere minutes. This makes seven days seem like nothing yet a lot can happen within those days. Every moment counting. Every minute stretching. Seven days is a lot when you think about it, and short when compared. 

'Just how life works...' That is one lesson I'll never forget. What happened that day was in the back of my mind, and if I knew that this was to happen then I would've waved it off. I would've made those five days the best five days of his life. Five plus seven equals twelve. Twelve days, I could've spent with him, but heck. That's just how life works and always will. 

Love is a strange thing, it is. You can't keep track of it, and when life kicks in you'll have to search the world. Nah. Yami's presence is all that is needed. That's love enough to last eternity. 

Yami's essence will live on in my heart. Never forgotten... 

The door opened and Yugi came out quietly; cheeks stained once again with tears. He came to me and smiled to hide his sorrow. 

"He wants to talk to you before he...goes." 

"They hell he would, ne?" I laughed a bit and waved at Yugi before going into the chamber where I would hold the last meeting with fate. 

My eyes grew wide no sooner had I entered the room. Back to the dark sanctuary. In front of my eyes was the only man I had ever loved and he looked like he lived through an apocalypse. Many tubes and pipes were connected to him, impossible to tell where the met. He was hooked up to many machines that measured his blood pressure, heartbeat, body fat, and more. Tiny beeping sounds were formed in a slow and steady rhythm. The only way you could tell he was alive besides the respiratory machine was the steady rising and falling of his chest. 

The worst was his face. It was so dull and skeletal looking that he looked barely recognizable. The very skin that used to be a smooth, silky apricot was now a pale gray filled with countless wrinkles. This brought back memories. Memories of witnessing the dead bodies of his sibling and mother. It pained so much to see it again. It hurt so much to see my lover in such a harsh condition though nothing in comparison to what was coming. 

"R-R-R-Ry-ou?" His voice was bellowed in a haunting whisper. I shuddered as it brought back more images. I rushed to his bedside and clutched his cold hands in my own. 

"Yami? How are you feeling?" I asked as the tears skirted my eyes. 

"B-better than last Christmas, I'll tell y-y-you t-that m-much. Of coarse the shoulder is an exception." He forced a smile to his face. 

"I'm serious Yami. This is the last time I will ever see you again." I bit my lip in hopes of not crying. "Y-Yami. Please don't go. Please..." Too late. I broke down right in front of him. 

"Ryou, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you." He inhaled a large amount of air. 

"I know, but what about you're...love?" I clutched his hands tighter 

"R-Ryou, do you know what I was doing those seven days I was gone?" Yami asked. 

"N-no." 

"I k-k-knew that I was going to die, but I needed to give you something before I left to show how much I loved you. I went everywhere I could think of to find the perfect thing, but then I realized something." 

"What?" 

"That something was somewhere I couldn't get to. Th-that was in here." He placed my hand over his heart. "You'll have my spirit and my heart. I'll always be with you. I may not be there in person, but I'll be there." 

"YAMI!" I lightly gave him one last hug. 

"Ryou. My Ryou. I hope you have a very long and happy life. I-I know you'll always remember. Not because of my essence, but because of the time that I did get to spend with you." He closed his eyes. 

"No. NO! Yami! Don't go yet! I love you." The tears flowed fast out of the corners of my eyes. That guy in my life was going away from me, yet he was still here. My life wasn't tattered. It's just how life works. I know that Yami will forever more be in my heart. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Rye..." His breathing slowed down and then finially stopped. The shrill sound of the respiratory machine filled the room. 

"My nickname. He remembered..." I shed one single tear as I pressed my lips against his cold ones one last time. "Forever and always." 

**_Seven days..._**

**__**(Yami's P.O.V.) 

I looked down at the albino haired angel as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed. He was so distant yet so close at the same time. I wondered what he was dreaming of at this moment. 

"My sweet koi. I trust you know how much I love you." I touched the bandaging around my left shoulder from when Ryou had slashed it. 

**_He has been in here for seven days._**

**_He has seven minutes to live._**

**_Seven..._**

**~Fin**

Eclipse- *sheds a fake tear* It wasn't really that sad, but heck. THAT'S JUST HOW LIFE WORKS! ^_^ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Vlady- Review...duh... 

Eclipse- When u review: 

If u ;_; - I'm a genius! 

If u ^_^" - I'm still a genius! 


End file.
